Song Stories
by Kabooshka
Summary: Stories to do with doctor who while listening to a song. Each story is different as is each song. I got this idea from another write "kitcatty" if you want to chek hers out. some of these may be continued on separate stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Time is Running Out- Muse**

'We need to hurry!' the Doctor said to Amy. His wavy hair bounced up and down as he pranced like an idiot through the air and promptly fell over a mechanical log which lay on the floor of the spaceship's forest.

Pulling himself back to his feet he frowned at the ginger haired girl who was blindly groping around her 'Well don't just stand there Pond, Time is running out.'

**Dynamite- Taio Cruz**

Pulling the Masters laser screwdriver out of his pocket the Doctor fired it at the Dalek standing in front of them. Turning to Martha shiftily while avoiding her gaze and rubbing the back of his neck he tried to explain his possession of such a destructive weapon; 'I like to blow things up...' Martha stared at him, frowned and shook her head, she didn't want another homicidal Timelord on her hands.

**Wires- Athlete**

The Cyberman sat in a heap on the floor while curled up as tightly as possible in its bulky form. It made strange sounds which weren't heard by anyone but the brain that inhabited the metal body. The metallic sounds emitted, although they didn't sound like it, were sobs. "So lonely..." its mechanical voice sounded in the enormous warehouse. Looking down at what was the Cybermans equivalent of a wrist the once human saw the wires hanging out where its hand should have been. A tear of oil dripped down the Cybermans face over the shiny surface of its steel cheek. 'So alone...' and the machine slowly started to pull its body apart, bit by bit.

**Commander- Kelly Rowland**

A base in the sound of a humans heart beat started pounding through the walls of the Doctors and Masters cell and they curiously looked at each other suspiciously in their straight jackets.

The door opened and a woman in a smart fitted suit with dark brown, mad, curly hair entered the room laughing. 'Didn't you ever wonder who kept making you two meet across time and space?'

The Masters eyes widened and he slowly started to back away shouting 'No, no, no, no...'

'It was I!' she laughed manically throwing her head back like a villain in an old fashioned movie. Turning to the Doctor she says in time with the echoing from the walls 'You've met the Master, now meet the Commander!'

**Kiss With A Fist- Kelly Rowland**

Watching the Masters body go up in flames the Doctor silently cried about the loss of his foe. 'Chhh!' something smashes on top of the Timelords head and fragments of whatever it is fall onto his coat. Looking hastily around he realises that it was a plate that was broken upon his head and that the person in front of him was most certainly not dead.

The Master kicked the Doctor playfully and laughing says 'Did you miss me?'

'Wham!' the Doctors fist flew into the Masters face.

'I'll take that as a yes.' the mad Timelord smirked while rubbing his cheek.

**Double Vision- 3OH3!**

Companion after companion had left him and yet all of them had gathered together to help him when the darleks came... poor donna, poor rose, poor martha, poor jack and even poor mickey. All had been there and now they had left again and this time his beloved rose had left with his human self, the man that shouldn't exist, the killer.

**Sk8r Boi- Avril Lavigne**

Doctor these people are ace!' Rose shouted above the cacophony of the crowd and carried on jumping in the air in time with the beat of the music.

'I know! I've been to this concert three times already... Look! there I am above the stage!' the Doctor indicates in front of them with his hand while his leather jacket creeps up his arm slightly.

Rose brushes her blond hair behind her ear and sees a man hanging on for his life from one of the metal poles that hangs directly above the band. Typically the man doesn't seem to care about his predicament he just nods along in time with the music while opening his mouth wide to sing along.

**Animal I have Become- Three Days Grace**

Scratching and clawing at the walls Amy screamed viscously and gouges her nails into the paint work. Hearing a creaking from the stairs she stops and her ginger hair falls in front of her face casting half of it in shadow as she looks in the sounds direction. Silently she listens and creeps forward like a hunting cat.

'Oh Amy... What has happened to you?...' The Doctor walks towards her from the stairs and raps the arms of his tweed jacket around her as she restarts her hissing and he holds her close.

Keeping her in a strong grip the young looking man drags the woman against her will into a blue box where her screams can still be heard long after the Tardis has disappeared from sight.

**Overrated- Three Days Grace**

Jack watches this new Doctor talk to professor Yana and realises how different he is now. There is basically nothing left of the Doctor he had known with the big ears, large nose and short hair. It made him realise that all this time he had been fantasising about a man who didn't really even live any more... his Doctor was gone.

**I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

A man with blonde highlights wearing a smart suit readied his arm and threw the dart which he held at a photo on the dart board. The photo depicted himself with another man, also in a suit, with spiky hair and a large grin. They looked happy together but the Master knew that he hated the Doctor. He hated him with a passion.

The door opened and the other man came into the office 'Drinks?' he said extending his arm which held an orange cocktail.

Grinning, the Master reached out and accepted the drink with a manic grin.

However much he hated the Doctor he loved him with a passion as well.

**Only Girl in The World- Rihanna**

Martha gazed up at the red moon that floated above her head in the sky. It was amazing... so beautiful... She looked at the man beside her and thought he was even more so; a man so beautiful he had to try and be out shined by the rest of the universe. Well Martha knew his secret, she was the only one who knew it as well. She so wanted him to love her as she loved him but she knew that could never be possible because he missed this moon. The same colour as a Rose.

**JCB Song- Nizlopi**

Yes! Mickey finally had his hands on a JCB truck. Now that he had helped Rose get back to that rediculous man he could do something he had always wanted to do. He could go slowly in the traffic and block everyones way and no one could get at him. People may call him an idiot but he wasn't, he just wanted to have a good time... just wait till he got his hands on a gun! Cancel that thought he would probably miss and hit someone by accident, he would settle for driving a big yellow digger. Yellow...

**Cooler Than Me- Mike Posner**

The Doctor looked at Christina standing by the bus with her shades, black clothes and shoes and thought that something wasn't right. She acted like she was better than everyone else... and there was something about her hair... for someone running away it was just too shiny.

She came towards him and The Doctor drew his glasses out of his pocket and his sonic screwdriver. She thought she was cooler than him? Ha! He'd show her... just wait till she saw the bow tie!

**Take Me Under- Three Days Grace**

Donna gazed out at the stars and felt strangely home sick despite the fact she was in her room at home. She wished she could remember why she felt like big gap in her life existed but no matter how much she tried it was there, the eternal darkness and the burning every time she attempted to recall the past year. The only sense she had was that she was waiting for someone... a man, a tall man with spiky hair... apart from this nothing. Her electronic skills had increased tremendously but Donna didn't really pay attention to this, she must just be remembering physics from high school. The only thing that mattered was the man who she was waiting for to take her away. Take her far away...

**Get Your Back Off The Wall- Family Force Five**

When he was at the academy the Master had dreamt of doing great things, he was after all magnificent and one of the best pupils in the year next to his friend the Doctor who back then was known as Theta. The Master hadn't been his name then either, it was Koschei and the two Timelords had been inseparable. The teachers always told them to listen in classes instead of talking about different time theories which of course they hadn't listened to. When the teachers became unbearable they would skip class and run through the red grass that led to the snowy mountains and watch the different suns float over head as day went into night and talk about how their friendship would last forever.

**Devil On My Shoulder- Billy Talent**

Seriously?' Jack mocked 'You think I'm going to fall for that one?' leaning out of the way of the cardboard boxes that are being thrown his way. 'I'm not a normal human and I know you know that,'

Panicing the Master retreats with no more boxes to throw and remembered how he carelessly took his jacket off with the laser screwdriver in it earlier. This left only one tactic as he didn't believe hypnosis would work on Jack.

Putting on his best smile while trying not to look manic he steps forward and extends his hand while remembering watching _Friends _earlier that day after Teletubies and Joey sprung to his mind;'How you doin'?'


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys this is a bit shorter than the last oen but oh well, hope you enjoy :)**

**Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo**

Martha leans forward over the table 'What did you say?'

Also drawing closer Jack speaks while looking around him as if he is part of a conspiracy 'I said that the pears are moving,'

'The what?' looking strangely at him Martha wonders if the immortal man in front of her is going a bit cuckoo.

Rolling his eyes Jack leans back while digging into the pocket of his army coat 'the pears' he holds out the fruit 'are moving.' The pear in his palm jumps onto Martha's head.

'Oh my god, you were being serious… the pears are actually moving! The Doctor isn't going to like this…'

**Can't Speak French- Girls Aloud**

'Woohoo!'

'This is amazing, you really can dance Doctor,' Madame du Pompadour span around in the centre of the ball room in her long and wide flowing skirts while looking surprised.

The Doctor gives another shout of glee and winks 'You ain't seen nothing yet,' starting to wave his arms in the air while jumping 'wait till you see my banana!'

**Mountains- Biffy Clyro**

Spinning through the sky, that's all there was; spinning and eternal blue in all directions. No one could take that away from her, no one. It was almost as good as running. The clouds slowly came into view with their little white fuzzy cotton edges, so beautiful yet dazzling in the sunlight. They looked so close now and they stretched to the horizon as an endless white carpet. The clouds didn't last too long but the girl got soaked, even so it was pleasant with such beauty around her. The earth was fast descending before her eyes and down she fell, down and down and down… Jenny had fallen through the atmosphere and now she was falling to earth. Anyone who saw her with her blond hair streaking out behind her and her dark clothes would have thought she was a fallen angel, but she was something better than that, she was a Timelord's daughter; the last of the Timelords.

**The Importance of Being Idle- Oasis**

The Master lay on the sofa wearing a black hoodie, red t-shirt and black jeans. He held a guitar before him and strummed at the strings carelessly while the Doctor sat on a chair facing him in his black rimmed glasses as if he was something intriguing but at the same time worrying.

'Let me get this straight, you no longer want to take over the universe you just want to settle down and have a normal life?'

The Master carried on flicking the strings but his answer came clearly 'Yep.'

'On Earth?' the Doctor looked at him sceptically.

'Yep.'

Raising an eyebrow the Doctor leans forward putting his chin in a hand 'With humans?'

The Master pauses in his playing for a second to think 'Yep.'

**Invincible- Tinie Tempah feat. Kelly Rowland**

I travelled the entire world in a year just to end up at this point. I was sent on a mission by the Doctor, it wasn't what everyone thought; I didn't make a gun to kill the Master instead I told everyone a story. The one thing that you can't kill is a story. It is invincible. The Doctor will always be remembered in the hearts of the people I told about him even if they don't physically remember him. That amazing man with two hearts who flies through time and space has been reduced to this little creature in a cage by this monster "the Master". We'll show him- the human race- will beat a Timelord and restore another to his full glory.

**Gimme a Sign- Kevin Rudolf**

I saw the whole of time and space when Rose gave me the heart of the Tardis and I saw her spreading BAD WOLF throughout my life. I thought it would end when she left now the signs are coming again and I don't know what to expect- do I think she will return from Pete's world? Definitely, I never lost faith in her… I may have danced with devils and watched as others called me a god but if there is a real god out there will he please give me a real sign?

**Acceptance- So Contagious**

My eleventh regeneration was a bit different from the others, admittedly I still wore interesting clothes but I was a bit disorientated and I looked younger than ever. Still I didn't expect what happened when I next saw the Master, we hadn't seen each other since he saved my life on Christmas day and I hadn't realised how much had changed. He looked the same but not through my eyes, through my eyes he looked beautiful. Was it out of line that after all of this time as enemies we could be something… more? Was it odd that I was attracted to the last Timelord in existence or was it fate- I don't believe that things are preordained but when it has come to the Master and I who knows?

**Price Tag- Jessie J**

'Do you even know what you are buying?'

'Yes, I do' the Doctor looks at Amy insulted, 'Bow ties are cool Pond, never forget this.'

Widening her eyes Amy turns to Rory with a look which says the Doctor is going mad and tries to continue her argument. 'But Doctor, for a start of you stole that money and now you are spending ONE HUNDRED pounds on bow ties…. Don't even get me started on fez's I saw you looking at them earlier!'

Moving his shoulders and shifting his feet the Doctor mutters 'yes, well…' perking up at a point he can make in his favour the Timelord pulls on his braces slightly 'Any way I didn't steal the money, I got it from a cash machine,'

'With the sonic screwdriver!' the ginger leans forwards and her Scottish accent becomes thicker.

'yes, well…" The Doctor turns towards the door and on his way out looks as at dress up and down moving his whole body in the process, 'time to get a fez… fez's are cool…'

**Open the door to time and space by clicking on the tardis button below ;)**


End file.
